Astaroth
by hd93
Summary: Astaroth jauh sekali berbeda dengan mahluk Hibrida lainnya. ia memiliki paras yang bahkan jauh lebih indah dari manusia biasa, namun jika kau bicara kekuatan, maka mereka jauh lebih mengerikan dari mahluk Hibrida biasanya. HanKwang. LEDApple FF, Check this out...


Title : **I En Enda Rora  
**

Main Cast :

**Jang Hanbyul**

**Kim Kwangyeon**

Length :** 1shoot**

Rated : **K**

**By: HD93  
**

**Genre: Crime, Sci-Fi**

**Warning:** miss ty, GS untuk Kwangyeon dan Yongjun

**Disclaimer: LEDApple © God, Star Kim Entertaintment, LEDA, Their Parents & Themselves**

**semua cerita punyaku, jadi, jika kau mengakui ini punyamu PM langsung padaku, dilarang copast  
**

**summary: **_Astaroth_ jauh sekali berbeda dengan mahluk _Hibrida_ lainnya. ia memiliki _paras_ yang bahkan jauh lebih indah dari manusia biasa, namun jika kau bicara kekuatan, maka mereka jauh lebih mengerikan dari mahluk _Hibrida _biasanya

Ini bukan tentang dunia yang kau diami sekarang. Ini tentang masa depan, dunia yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Ah, atau pernah? Mungkin dalam mimpi burukmu tentang sebuah dunia yang mengerikan?

2918. Secara nyata, saat ini kami hidup secara berdampingan dengan mahluk _Hibrida_ yang kami sebut sebagai _Astaroth, _jangan kau pikir _Astaroth_ sejenis _lizardman_ makhluk menyeramkan yang terakhir kali ditemukan sembilan abad yang lalu tepatnya tahun 2008. Makhluk yang digambarkan memiliki ekor sepanjang 7 kaki dan 2 inci, bipedal, postur tubuh yang kuat, kulit tubuh berwarna hijau, dan mata merah menyala. Atau sejenis _Dover Demon_ mahluk _Hibrida_ yang menampakkan dirinya di kota Dover, Massachusetts, pada tanggal 21 – 22 April 1977. Makhluk ini diduga sebagai alien atau setidaknya hasil dari eksperimen persilangan manusia dan alien yang menemui kegagalan. Penampakan makhluk ini memiliki tubuh yang tidak proporsional, kepalanya berbentuk melon, mata merah menyala, tangan dan kakinya sangat panjang dan kurus. Tidak memiliki rambut sehelai pun, kulitnya tampak seperti permukaan pasir. Selain itu, makhluk ini juga digambarkan tidak memiliki hidung, mulut, juga telinga.

Tidak, _Astaroth_ jauh sekali berbeda dengan mahluk _Hibrida _yang tadi kusebutkan. Jika _Dover Demon _dan _Lizardman _sangat mengerikan, maka _Astaroth_ memiliki _paras_ yang bahkan jauh lebih indah dari manusia biasa, namun jangan sekali-kali kau pernah meremehkan kekuatan para _Astaroth, _jangan bandingkan kekuatan mereka dengan mahluk _Hibrida _lainnya, karena mereka tak _kan _pernah sama, mereka jauh lebih mengerikan dari mahluk _Hibrida _lainnya. Meski kau penasaran seperti apa rupa dari para _Astaroth, _ aku dengan senang hati mengingatkanmu, berdoalah agar kau tidak pernah bertemu dan berurusan dengannya meski dalam mimpimu sekalipun.

_I En Enda Röra_

By HD 93

Sosok cantik itu terlihat begitu santai sembari bermain dengan Laelaps, bayi anjing kecilnya yang baru berumur satu tahun. bibirnya tersungging sempurna melihat kelucuan anjing kecilnya yang berlarian di hadapannya yang tengah duduk di kursi malasnya sembari mengenakan baju rumah kesayangannya yang bermotif panda. Terlalu asyik hingga mengabaikan pelototan yang didapatnya dari sang kakak yang sepertinya tengah murka.

"Para _Astaroth_ di luar sana sudah menghabisi setengah bangsa kita dan kau bisa tenang-tenang saja, huh?" _Namja_ berambut coklat caramel menatap kesal sosok cantik berambut pirang, marah karena diabaikan oleh si cantik yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, "_Well_, akan ku penggal kepala Laelaps biar kau tahu rasa!"

"_Kau_ mau aku melakukan apa? Ikut berburu denganmu melawan para _Astaroth_? Menghancurkannya dengan senjata yang dibuat _Daddy_, dan menghilangkannya dari planet ini?" pemilik mata _doe eyes_ itu menatap polos sang _kakak,_ "Aku tidak keberatan asal kau mengijinkannya…."

"_Yah_! Kim Kwangyeon!"

"Jangan membentak adikmu seperti itu, Kim Hanbyul!" ucap seorang _perempuan_ cantik yang datang membawa selembar kain sutra berwarna merah yang digunakannya menyelimuti tubuh Kwangyeon.

"_Mommy_ terlalu memanjakannya!" gerutu Hanbyul.

Yongjun menatap putra sulungnya yang memiliki sifat meledak-ledak itu dengan tatapan teduh, "Bantulah _Appamu_! Ada rombongan _Astaroth_ yang menyerang kota lagi."

"Mereka cari gara-gara!" gerutu Hanbyul, _Namja tampan_ itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang disulap menjadi taman bermain bagi adik kesayanggannya yang kadang juga menyebalkan.

"yeonia…." Panggil sang Eomma, "Jangan selalu menggoda _Oppamu_! _Oke_?

Kwangyeon. _yeoja_ yang mewarisi gen _Eomma _nya itu beranjak dari duduk malasnya, berjalan pelan menghampiri sang dan mengusapkan telapak tangan _Ibu_nya pada pipi putih pucatnya.

"Apa rencanamu Kim Kwangyeon?" Yongjun kenal semua anaknya, ia hafal betul gelagat sang Anak bungsu ini bila tengah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Biarkan aku ikut membantu Hanbyul dan _Daddy, Mom_."

"Ani! Yeoni tau kalau _Mommy_ tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu ikut dalam pembasmian _Astaroth_!" Peabodi menarik tangannya kasar dan menatap tajam putri bungsunya.

"_Mommy_…."

"Kau tau resikonya kalau kau pergi ke sana?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak hanya diam melihat _Daddy_ dan Woohyun berperang serta bangsa kita yang terus berkurang jumlahnya…."

"Kwangyeon akan…." Peabodi menatap nanar putri cantiknya yang biasanya selalu menurut padanya. "_Mommy _mohon…."

"Love you _Mom…_" Kwangyeon mengecup sekilas bibir sang Ibu, kebiasaannya sejak bayi yang selalu mencium bibir Ibu, Ayah dan Kakaknya bila dirinya melakukan suatu kenakalan. Kwangyeon kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang _Ibu_ yang tengah terisak.

£∑Ω

_Namja_ bermata musang itu kembali menurunkan senjata _sarcolobus_nya setelah menembak beberapa _Astaroth_ yang menghalangi jalannya, senjata berisi campuran antara gas sarin dan racun dari tumbuhan _taxus baccata_ itu sangat ampuh dalam membunuh para _Astaroth_ sebesar apapun kekuatannya. Kedua mata tajamnya mengawasi pertarungan penghabisan. Baju hitam legamnya menyatu dengan kelamnya malam meskipun bulan sedang purnama.

Dendam membakar semangatnya untuk melenyapkan makhluk _Hibrida _bernama _Asteroth _yang sudah menyebabkan banyak dari bangsanya hancur akibat gigitan mematikan yang mengandung racun _aceae_, racun mematikan yang bahkan lebih parah dari racun strychnine dan brucine pada biji buah pohon strychnine yang hanya dimiliki oleh para _Astaroth_, makhluk yang berdasarkan penelitian pada _Asteroth _yang sudah terkena tembakan dari senjata sarcolobus miliknya adalah hasil rekayasa genetika antara manusia, alien, dan_ Hyena_.

"Kau akan kehabisan energi jika berperang menggunakan emosi."

_Namja_ bermata musang itu terperanjat kaget melihat sosok adiknya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya.

"Pulanglah yeoni… jangan menggangguku."

"Bukankah pertarungan ini akan cepat selesai jika aku membantu?"

"Tak perlu, aku dan yang lain bisa mengatasinya tanpa bantuanmu, justru keberadaanmu disini akan membuat perhatian kami kacau."

"Hanbyul jangan keras kepala!"

"Kau…."

"Semakin lama kau mengulur waktu, waktu kita akan terbuang. Kekuatan para _Astaroth _itu akan bertambah. Ayo kita selesaikan ini bersama!"

Dan pertarungan itupun dimulai, Hanbyul tak akan bisa menghentikan, jika Kwangyeon sudah memutuskan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kwangyeon berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya, Ayahnya sejak kecil telah mengajari Adiknya untuk berperang. Lahir pada abad ke 28 membuatnya dan Adiknya sudah terbiasa menghadapi para _Astaroth. _Tak ada yang bisa menjamin pertempuran kali ini dia, Ayahnya, atau Adiknya akan selamat seperti pertempuran sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah lebih hormat jika mereka mati di medan perang melawan para _Astaroth _ini daripada bersembunyi di rumah menanti kemenangan bangsanya yang entah kapan akan menjadi kenyataan.


End file.
